Scarred For Life!
by SheradeAem
Summary: Because the internet existed, Rin will never be the same person again.


**A/N** : I don't know what's wrong with me! Haha! Anyways, I'm about to go to bed now cause it's already 4am in the morning and my mom's going to kill me for staying up till morning.

This idea just popped out yet again from my head. I think there are other stories out there that concerns both Vocaloids and the internet.I don't know for sure.

**I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p>"It's horrible!" Rin shivered<p>

Len nodded in agreement. Looking up their names in Google was definitely not a good idea. What the hell were people thinking these days?

He inspected his twin sister. Sure they've sung love songs together but it was just a song! It doesn't mean that they actually like each other! Heck no! They don't even get along that well!

Rin must have been thinking the same thing because the blonde girl cringed and distanced herself away from Len.

Miku, who was watching their interaction, was utterly confused. The twins just barged into her room carrying a laptop with funny expressions plastered on their faces.

"What exactly happened?"

The Kagamine twins both glared at Miku, using her as an outlet of their anger.

"THE INTERNET HAPPENED!"

Their teal haired companion sweat dropped, not fully understanding what they meant. Rin sighed, letting her head cool off before explaining things.

"So we tried looking up our names in Google-"

"But Luka-nee told us not to!"

"Hey! Curiosity got the best of us!" Len defended

But of course they would check it out. It's just so them to do the opposite of what was instructed.

"So, what did you find out?" Miku asked, now getting curious herself

"BULLSHITS!"

"Rin! Don't curse!"

"NO MIKU! IT WAS FILLED WITH SHIT!"

"Len! Meiko-nee will hear us!"

"How could they pair me up with Len? He's my freaking twin brother!" Rin continued

"Its incest – No! TWINCEST! That's just so wrong! And I would never date Rin! She's horrible!" Len added

"Like I would like to date you either!"

"OKAY! Calm down you guys! Besides, it can't be that bad. At least you weren't paired up with someone older?" Miku chuckled

Rin and Len's eyes met for a moment before turning back to Miku.

"RinxKaito, RinxGakupo, RinxLuka, RinxMiku, RinxMeiko, RinxGumi…" –Len

"LenxLuka, LenxMeiko, LenxKaito, LenxGakupo, LenxGumi…" –Rin

Miku shrinked at this.

"It's bad…"

* * *

><p>"No! I really don't want to!" Miku protested, pushing the laptop away from her face<p>

Rin pouted.

"Don't be such a baby!"

"Luka-nee specifically told us not to Google our names!"

"Don't be such a goody shoes!" Len pushed the laptop to Miku's face

"But I– "

Rin and Len gave her puppy looks, which made it harder to resist.

"You're our best friend, Miku. Don't you want to be with us when Luka-nee unleashes her rage? I thought best friends do things together, good or bad." Rin said with teary eyes

"OK FINE! I'll do it!" Miku grumbled before snatching the laptop away from Len

The twins smiled, both excited. Miku, however, was typing furiously on the keyboard while muttering something like 'Luka-nee's gonna kill me' and 'Goodbye innocence'

* * *

><p>Rin and Len looked at Miku eagerly, waiting for her to tell them what she found out. The girl have been searching for like an hour already.<p>

It was amusing for the twins because every now and then, Miku's eyes would widen and sometimes she would become stiff for awhile.

"So…?" Rin grinned

Miku shut the laptop rather harshly. She laid back down on her bed and closed her eyes.

"Aw come on! It can't be as bad as this 'twincest' thing about us!" Len quoted

The girl just ignored them and covered her face with a blanket. Rin frowned before pulling off the sheets.

"Miku! Tell us! Or else I'm searching your name myself!" Rin threatened

"THEN GO FUCKING SEARCH IT YOURSELF!"

Rin and Len stood there with mouths wide open. Miku actually yelled at them. With the **F** word.

They both hurriedly opened Len's laptop and searched for Miku's name.

* * *

><p>"This…is…" Rin was at lost for words<p>

Len however had run to the bathroom, looking for a tissue. Even Rin's nose was bleeding.

"Are you kidding me internet?" Rin widened her eyes

She could hear Miku banging her own head on her bed and Len was still washing his face.

"I'll never be able to look at you the same way again…" Rin whispered yet loud enough for Miku to hear

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Miku's voice was muffled by her pillow

It's not like Rin wasn't going to search Miku's name anyway. But damn, these fans were crazy!

"I'm done! Shut down the laptop Rin!" Len's voice could be heard from Miku's bathroom.

She did exactly what Len said and went to the bathroom as Len went out.

Wiping the blood from her nose, all Rin could think about was all those disturbing games and stories about her best friend.

Oh yes.

Rin will never be the same person again.

* * *

><p>To the fans of the ships I mentioned above, please don't be mad at me! I'm not saying I hate those ships. I just...don't ship them, is all [except RinxMiku].<p>

Reviews please?


End file.
